slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Lens/Museum Product
Lens is a Tubbie that got infected by a custard without eating it. Appearance In he's non-infected state, Len is a dark green Tubbie. He doesn't have an antenna, and he wears a top hat to hide it. He always has a digital camera around he's neck. When Lens got infected, he's teeth turns sharp and purple. He has soulless eyes with lime pupils.He is a bit more slender. Lens has a bunch of bloody holes, oozing yellow liquid on his body. Most of his bones are broken, making him move extremely slowly. Behind him, is very bloody. His screen is now distorted and sometimes shows rainbow colours. He also gains an antenna that is lightning shaped. Personality Lens is a crazy fan. He is also clever, and sometimes disappointed. When he wasn't infected, he used to be a photographer and a lawyer. He is usually excited about celebrities, and wants to take as much pictures of them as possible. Sometimes he takes pictures of random people, or trash cans. Lens takes picture of random stuff to show evidence of a crime, he is sometimes clever during situations. Then, he was up for a bigger crime to solve. When he got infected, he got very aggressive and starts using he's camera to kill. Behaviour Facts About He's Infected State Lens roams around at the Toasty Skyscraper. He moves around on all floors of the scraper. The higher the floor, the slight faster he is. He is very quiet, but extremely sluggish. He's face isn't seen very often, since he always holds he's camera right in front of his face. When he sees you, he tries to convince you to look at the lens of the camera, and if you do he will take a picture of you, and will remember you forever, unless the picture is deleted. When he takes the picture, the flash blinds you for 5 seconds, and when you got your vision back, Lens is right in your face ready to kill you by bashing you on the head with he's camera. He will always try to trick you, or even corner you, or find short cuts. How To Avoid Him Make sure to hear sounds of cameras, and stay away from him. If he is behind you, don't believe the words, and keep running, but if he is right in front of you, look away as soon as possible, Lens' arms are the only fastest body part he has. If he flashes at you, try and run away from him. The more Tubbies he kill, the faster he gets. Fortunately, he is unable to reborn he's victims. Lens' weakness is unable to use he's arms, since he's arms are the only body part that can he use to hold he's weapon. Backstory/Coverage Lens was told about the Infection Situation, and was asked to find out the cure. He first searched in the Toasty Skyscraper. When he arrived at the top, he found a custard, so he took a picture of it. Little did he know, the Custard absorbed into he's camera when he took the picture. He got infected by the camera, and after he got stunned, he fell off the Toasty Skyscraper, falling into a pit of spikes that was meant to be keeping Infecteds away. When he woke up, he starts roaming around the Toasty Skyscraper, his brain got token over by his infected camera. He only killed 26 Tubbies. The Skyscraper was shut down, trapping Lens in the building. From now on, he lives in the Toasty Skyscraper. Museum Product MP was made after Lens' fatal death, which was caused by getting ran over by a train. His camera crashed into pieces and was to never be seen again. He lost an arm, a hand on the other arm, both legs and his face is split open. His body was then sent to a museum, mostly for experiments. A gang of thieves stole his body along with many other museum products. He was then made to eat another infected custard. He wakes up and kills the thieves. He rebuilds himself with the museum products. His hand is now made of sharp dinosaur bones, his missing arm is now a metal grabber that can grab a Tubbie 30 meters away. His legs are now tentacles, however still being very slow. He can summon tentacles from the ground however. This is his second stage. Museum Product. Trivia * Lens' diet is eating Tubbie Toast. * Avoiding Lens needs some quick thinking. * Lens can also absorb dead bodies in he's camera. * He can also disguise as some of he's dead victims, and pretend he is someone else. * Lens' body can't be killed, but if the camera is destroyed, he's body gets the same damage as the camera. * He is unable to speak in his infected form, but he records different types of voices on his camera. * He is also blind, but the camera sees for him. The camera is the same vision when you use the night vision camera. * He spends time mostly in Lens' Lonely Lair and The Wheat Factory. * He can shoot energy beams and circles with his cameras. * When he gets infected, he gains a lightning shape antenna. * The camera seems to be controlling his mind. * The ground floor of the skyscraper he lives in is locked. Lens owns the key to it. Category:Male Category:Infected